Our Story is still Ahead of Us
by AlishaJ
Summary: This is a story about two best friends living out their dreams and possibly falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let me know what you all think this is my first story in a long time. I'm open to suggestions as well! So please be kind!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters except for Angel and David and their families.**

 **Our Story is still Ahead of Us**

"Angel! Wake up! We have to meet Jon, Josh, and Joe soon! They set me up with WWE to start my wrestling career!" David yells up at me in a frustrated tone.

"I'm coming! " I responded throwing on some dark, ripped jeans, a black tank top over my bra, and then just threw on one of the many jackets I stole from Joe.

Okay quick briefing. My best friend David and I had met Jonathan and Joshua in our hometown of Atlanta, Georgia. So yes, we know the USO twins. We were at a park swinging with the twins came up and just started talking to us. After that day, we have become close friends. Joe (aka Roman Reigns) was introduced to us when they brought him to a bon fire in high school. Back to the story.

I grabbed my keys after grabbing a freshly made cup of coffee from David's hand. He just rolled his eyes at me and said,

"Couldn't you have dressed a little nicer and put on a little make up? I mean this is WWE and you're going to be by my side the whole process. I need you to make an impression too."

"Call the twins and see if they can drive you and I will just ride with Joe as always so I can get ready," I groaned as I slowly took a sip of the coffee.

 *****45 Minutes later*****

"Angel!" I hear my name being called after I just finish up my last bit of eyeliner. I'm now wearing a nicer pair of jeans, a black tank top, and one of Joe's, Roman shirts. My make-up is very light with just black eye liner and mascara. My hair is down with my bangs straightened and swooped to the side. I run down the stairs and give Joe a huge bear hug.

"Well I see you've missed me," he chuckled as he looked me over.

Although Joe and I only met in high school, we clicked immediately. We had a brief, and I mean brief fling, it ended because we were way better off as just friends. He's actually became like a brother to me. He's also helped me through a lot of my family things that happened my senior year.

"Of course, I never see you anymore," I say with a pout as I walk into the kitchen to refill my coffee cup.

 *****Meanwhile with David*****

I can't believe I am finally here to make my dreams happen. I've always enjoyed wrestling, I mean my two best friends are professional wrestlers along with their dad. If it weren't for them and Angel, I really wouldn't be here.

"You nervous, Bro?" Jon asked me as we walked to Stephanie and Triple H's office.

"Yeah, but we've been training for so long that I'm completely confident," I respond back.

I then feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I already knew who it was. It was Angel sending a quick text wishing me luck. She has saved me from going down a bad path as well. When my mom moved in next door to her dad we started hanging out. She helped me realize that my dad didn't leave because of me and she also helped my little sister get through her fears and self -doubt. Not saying Angel didn't have her own problems, but that's her story to tell when she's ready.

 _ **Hey! Davie-boy! You're going to do great just wow them with that talent and make me proud. I won't see you before the interview, but I will be there after! I need to pick up some more coffee and a few other things! You'll love the surprise I have waiting for you!**_

 _ **Love, Ang**_

 _ **XOXO**_

I chuckled thinking on what crazy hair brained idea she had come up with to surprise me. Her text made me feel ten times better. Finally, we entered their office and the rest of my career rested on this moment.

 *****Back with Angel*****

I had picked up a custom made t-shirt and jacket with David's stage name, Davie-boy. I always find time to make sure that my friends and family are taken care of and know that they can live out their dreams. I'm currently working on my dreams of becoming a Pediatric nurse and they're helping me, so why not help them?

"So how's your dad?" Joe asked making slight conversation as we drove to the arena.

"You know still playing his damn volleyball and working all the time," I say with a smile. I've always been a total daddy's girl. My mom and I never got a long, so leaning on my dad and stepmom was my only option.

"Sounds like him, so I also have a special surprise for you," he smirked at me as he said this.

As soon as we entered the arena, I spotted David who looked like a two year old on Christmas morning. Once I saw him I made a mad dash towards him. Sprinting so fast that I ended up slamming into somebody.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked as we both fell backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the original characters.**

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shit, I'm really sorry I was running towards my best friend and wasn't watching where I was going," I answered with an apologetic look.

"Jeez, only here for a minute and you're already running into people," David said as he walked over and helped me up.

"It's okay. Shit happens," the girl said as she brushed it off and smiled at us. "I'm Paige by the way," she added introducing herself.

"I'm David and this klutz over here is Angel," David introduced us and smiled widely at Paige.

I just shook her hand and smiled before running over to Josh and Jon. Jumping on Jon's back I yell, "Onward my trustee steed!"

I hear a big groan and then a chuckle. "Jeez, Ange did you gain weight?" he teased while balancing us.

"Ouch! No! I'm on my feet for clinicals and class every day, so I shouldn't be gaining weight! Only one more semester left of nursing school though!" I say with excitement.

He then turns me as I watch David and Paige hitting it off and him apologizing for my clumsiness. Finally after they exchange numbers he walks up to me.

"Literally the best day of my life! I start training with NXT and I get a girl's phone number!" he smiles widely as I signal for Joe to come over and give him his gift.

As soon as David saw what he got, I jumped down and gave him a grin.

"Thanks so much Ange, I mean wow," he exclaimed giving me a big bear hug.

Joe, Jon, and Josh decided to show us around when Dean Ambrose aka Jonathan Good came up to the guys. I just stood in awe as I slowly tried to advert my attention to David. David was talking to me about his whole training schedule and what not, but I couldn't help but stare at Jonathan. I mean come on, I've had a major crush on him since watching WWE with David.

"Let me introduce you to the next NXT star and my squirt of a best friend," Joe said with a smirk and winking at me.

Walking over towards us was Jon, Josh, and Joe, Joe had this big ass smirk on his face as if he knew what he was doing was funny. I didn't move or speak when Jonathan came up to speak to us.

"Hey guys, this is Jonathan aka Dean Ambrose," Josh said smirking at me.

"Hello, I'm David and this is Angel," David introduced us as I just stood there still in shock and feeling stupid. I felt Joe lean over slightly.

"You know I think this is the first time since I met you that I found you speechless," he whispered in my ear slightly and I blushed. I mean a bright all over red blush.

I finally snapped back and slowly reached my hand out to shake his. Our eyes meeting for a split second. With his blue eyes meeting my deep blue eyes, I couldn't help but to bite my bottom lip. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him giving me a slight smirk. Oh, that damn fucking smirk! I felt my knees almost buckle.

 *****A few weeks later (David's POV) *****

Paige and I have been texting and getting together at work when we had the chance. She took my breath away the first time I saw her on TV, with her pale skin and accent. When I met her in person, it just made my heart flutter. Paige is really outgoing and speaks her mind. Tonight after Monday night RAW I intend on asking her to go out on a real date with me.

"So what do you plan on doing for your first date with Paige if she says yes?" Angel asks me as she plops down on the couch getting ready to study for one of her many exams. Angel has been struggling so hard to get her RN's and then specialize in pediatric nursing. She's truly meant for it her heart just can't help, but to help those in need.

"Well you know, we might just go to a bar and chill and talk to get to know each other better before we get to serious. Are you coming tonight with me and the guys?" I respond to her knowing that Jonathan will be there.

"I might. I don't even know if I will make it to RAW considering I have a huge exam coming up and clinicals start again in a few days, so I have to make sure I have everything ready for them," she says as she lays back on the couch and sets her books down.

Angel has the biggest heart, but she can come off as cold because of all the walls she built. Hell even as kids, she wouldn't let anyone in on her personal life until she knew we wouldn't abandon her.

"Why don't you just come with me and the guys and you can study while they're warming up?" I suggest with a small smile. "It'll be fun. Paige is going to be there and you two can get to become friends," I add wanting Angel to get to know Paige since I like her a lot.

"Sure," she agrees as she packs up her books and laptop and grabbing another cup of coffee. "Let's go," she said putting her bag over her shoulders and grabbing a jacket.

 *****At the Arena*****

Angel and I walked in after I gave her a pass, and I smiled finally glad she's getting out to mingle with people instead of burying herself in her studies. We walked to catering for her to grab some water and another cup of coffee. Walking to Joe's locker room I ran into Paige, so I excused myself for a second as Angel just waited for me.

"Paige, wait up!" I say with a big smile on my face and my stomach fluttering as I slowly jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey Dave," she greeted and gave me a slight hug. "What's up?" she asked as she stopped and we stood to the side of the busy hallway.

I was wringing my hands as I just filled with so many nerves. Not having been on a date in years after my ex-girlfriend cheated on me. Thinking to myself it's now or never, I just came out and boldly asked, "Would you want to go out with me after the show tonight? I mean like on a date?" I then felt my body burn hot from nerves and my hands getting extremely sweaty.

"Yeah that'd be great! Just send me a message about the details and I'll meet you at my locker room," she agreed with a gigantic smile. I found myself smiling like a huge idiot and my green eyes lighting up.

Walking over to Angel, she gave me a huge look for me to spill the beans. "She said yes," I whispered to her with excitement, not wanting the whole crowd of people to hear. Angel gave a happy squeal and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you Davie-boy!" she exclaimed and did a happy dance for me.

 *****Later that Night (Angel's POV) *****

I tried watching Joe's match that night, since Jon and Josh weren't on the show tonight. As I had finally finished reading the last of my notes, I heard a knock on the doors. "This better be important," I thought to myself groaning as I stood up and stretched. My hair in a mess from running my hands through it frustrated and tired. Once I answered the door, I saw a tall, fit figure in the door way. His blue eyes catching mine as a small smile spread across his face. It was Jonathan.

"I was told to make you take a break from studying and come eat some food," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm really not hungry. I have so much studying to do," I add biting my lip. Feeling really self- conscious knowing I looked like total crap. Here I am standing in an old pair of jeans, a tank top, my Pug Life shirt, and a jacket on. My eyes have bags underneath them from not sleeping to study and my hair was a mess with my glasses on. I felt so pitiful standing in front of this gorgeous man. He had on his nice fitting jeans, his wife beater, and his hair in his eyes like usual.

"Well I hate to do this, but I was under strict orders from Jon and Josh to get you fed," he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a shocked groan and I heard my stomach let out a huge growl. "Jonathan!" I exclaimed trying to break free.

Jonathan and I had just met a few days ago and I feel really comfortable with him, but carrying me is not okay. I heard my two best friends, Jon and Josh laughing as he sat me down in front of their table. "Guys that was not funny at all!" I mumbled with a glare as I sat in the empty chair and saw the plate of salad and fresh fruit in front of me.

"You need to lighten up and have fun," Jon said giving me a side hug. "You look like crap. I know you're determined, but give yourself a break. Nurses can have fun too you know," Josh added.

"Well next time just ask me politely instead of sending this man to kidnap me," I say shooting Jonathan a small glare.

Jonathan just winked at me and smiled. He then went to go find Renee, who yes unfortunately he was dating. I felt my heart drop as he walked away. For the last 45 minutes I relaxed with the guys and ate my food. Finally, everyone met up with us at Joe's locker room as I had decided to go out with the guys. I noticed Jonathan and Renee walking up to us his arm wrapped around her waist. My body filled with jealousy before I felt Joe pick me up in a bear hug. "Hey Ange, you're riding with me to the club tonight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Jonathan glaring at Joe. "Yes, please!" I say with a big smile on my face. I then jumped up on Joe's back to give me a piggy back ride to the car. I have to admit Joe is super attractive and there was a reason, we were together. We have natural chemistry. He's also super sweet and caring, but I don't think it could work. I'm the one who technically broke it off, due to the fact we were both going in different directions. Once we got to his rental car he opened the door for me.

 *****At the Club*****

After my fourth shot with Josh trying to keep up with him, I decided to get out on the dance floor. Since I was always studying, in class, or doing my clinicals, I never got a chance to spend with the guys. David had finally arrived with Paige and a big smirk on his face. I ran up to them and pulled them to dance with me. While dancing, I felt like someone was watching me but I decided to ignore it and let loose. Finally, Joe came up and asked for a dance. I gladly obliged. I felt his body against mine and couldn't fight the feeling of desire as we danced. I finally faced him resting my forehead against his. "Baby Girl, you need another drink," he said with our lips dangerously close. I nodded and went to order us both a Jack and Coke. Waiting on our drinks I felt those eyes on me again and turned around to catch Renee and Jonathan dancing, but his face was glaring at me and back at Joe. "What's with that?" I thought to myself.

Shrugging it off, I sat next to Joe and started sipping on my drink. Jonathan and Renee joining us again. "So Angel, you're studying to be a nurse? " Renee asked politely giving me a small smile as she leaned her head against Jonathan's shoulder. I felt a pain in my heart.

"Yeah. I'm actually an LPN, Licensed Practical Nurse," I responded with a small smile as I leaned my head against Joe and sighed. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before whispering in my ear, "Baby Girl, you look great tonight." I felt myself blush and bite my lip. I know Joe might still have feelings, considering I'm the one who broke it off. I'm not sure. I would be up for giving it another shot, if I had the opportunity. Tilting my head to look at him, I smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

David and Paige joined us holding hands, and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Hey guys," they greeted us with a smile. I knew his date went well otherwise he wouldn't be this happy. I knew he was going to question me about the closeness with Joe and me though. David and the twins were absolutely heartbroken that we hadn't lasted. My only concern though was my jealousy of Jonathan and Renee, if I wanted a shot with Joe again I can't be jealous that Jonathan was with another woman.

Three more Jack and Cokes, and two shots of Jack with the twins, and I was definitely drunk. At the table now was just Jonathan and I, while the others decided to get some more dancing in.

"So, umm… I need to go to the bathroom," I said as I barely got to my two feet. I felt my stomach turning in knots and my head spinning slightly. I felt Jonathan put out his arm to steady me as I stood up. At his touch, I felt my body erupt in goosebumps. Oh shit, this really can't be happening right now. "Pull yourself together Ange," I told myself as I stumbled to the bathroom getting as far away from him as I could.

Seeing the long line to the bathroom, I decided to hold it in until we got home. I walked outside for fresh air not remembering where I had thrown my jacket while dancing. Leaning against the side of the building I leaned back and slide down to sit. I fought back the nausea that was creeping up and closed my eyes. "Hey, there you are," I heard the familiar voice of Joe say as he sat down.

"Joe, can you take me home?" I asked with a tired sigh and smile escaping my lips. "Anything for you Baby Girl," he said picking me up bridal style and kissing my forehead. When we got to mine and David's house he carried me up to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He then kissed my cheek slightly, and I bit my lip softly. Next thing I remember was Joe kissing me right on the lips this time. Before I could really respond I pulled away and ran into the bathroom to throw up all the contents in my stomach. He was right there with me pulling my hair back and rubbing my back for me. Once I had finished, I turned and wiped my mouth with the toilet paper. "Joe…" I quietly whispered.

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! I promise eventually there will be something with Dean and Angel. I really hope you keep reading! I appreciate any feedback you may have! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the original characters.**

Once I had finished, I turned and wiped my mouth with the toilet paper. "Joe…" I quietly whispered.

"Yes, Baby Girl?" he asked rubbing the hair off of my forehead and just staring into my eyes. I leaned my forehead against his and gave him a smile.

"Will you stay the night with me? We can watch some movies, or maybe you can help me study?" I quietly ask him as I bit my bottom lip softly. He just chuckles softly and kissed my lips softly. "I was planning on staying and making sure you're okay. Studying is a no go, though," he responded and lifted me up carrying me to my queen sized bed. He grabbed me a shirt from his bag and helped me change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

 *****David's POV*****

I had seen Jonathan at the table and Renee dancing with Paige. The one thing that puzzled me was Angel and Joe had disappeared.

"Dude, where is Angel? Joe?" I ask him as I sit down and slowly drink a beer. He just shrugged his shoulders and responded coldly, "She left to go to the bathroom and I haven't seen her since."

"Okay? I'll just text Joe," I said kind of irritated.

 _ **Hey Joe. Where's Angel?**_

 _ **-David**_

 _She's at home with me. I'm staying the night. She got sick and wanted to come home. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Tell Jonathan I won't be at the hotel tonight._

 _-Joe_

 _ **Thanks, Bro.**_

 _ **-David**_

"She's back at home with Joe. He won't be at the hotel tonight," David told Jonathan. Jonathan's face showed anger and a little bit of hurt.

"What's with those two anyways? I know Joe always talked about his close friend from high school, but that's more than friendship?" Jonathan asked almost in an interrogating way.

"They had a very brief fling. She broke up with him because she needed to focus on school and you guys travel so much with the WWE," I explained.

I noticed Jonathan look down like he was saddened to learn this. Shrugging it off once, the girls returned to the table. "Later man, "I said with a nod and walked Paige to her cab.

After getting home, I knocked on Angel's bedroom door actually surprised to see her answer. "David hi," she greeted with a smile. I just looked her over and she looked like crap from all the drinking she had done. What really shocked me though was the fact she was in nothing but her boy shorts and a Roman Reign's shirt which was obviously Joe's considering it was too big on her.

"I just came in to check on you and make sure you were okay," I explained with a small smile before Joe came up behind her and hugged her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Wait, are you two like dating again?" I asked with my eyebrow raised and a small smile on my face.

"No, I don't know, well I mean, we kissed, and…" Angel rambled trying to think about what Joe and she were.

Joe just chuckled and kissed her cheek before bidding me goodnight. After that I just smiled knowing that Joe would get her to lighten up again, but I couldn't help but wonder if Jonathan wasn't jealous of the whole thing.

 *****Jonathan's POV*****

The last few weeks have been interesting. Joe and the twins had introduced us to their best friends, David and Angel. David is pretty cool since he's been here with NXT and hanging out with Paige. Angel though she is something else. She's constantly stressing out about her school work, but it's nice to see someone so passionate about what they want to do. Something about her though; those deep blue eyes, shoulder length red hair, and she's got a good body not too skinny, but not too big either.

"Damn it Jonathan! You're dating Renee! She's also got some weird relationship with Joe!" I mumbled to myself as I helped my drunken girlfriend into our hotel room. I share a suite with her and Joe.

It bothers me for some reason though that Joe was the one taking care of Angel. I feel an overwhelming feeling to protect her. Angel just looks so lonely, tired, and hurt most of the time. She can smile, but there's something she's hiding. Not that I'm the biggest open book in my own ways.

This girl is 25 and she acts like she's 30, my age! I was snapped out of my thoughts as I seen Renee run to the bathroom to vomit. I ran in to pull her hair back and rubbed her back. I'm just sitting there not really feeling an emotion, maybe just a little annoyed. I shouldn't be thinking this way about my girlfriend though.

 *****The Next Morning (Still Jonathan's POV) *****

I pulled into the arena for the SmackDown taping as Joe did. Joe came up to me and said, "Good morning."

"Morning," I responded with a little bit of anger in my voice. Knowing Joe probably just figured I were tired. Shortly following behind him was Angel who you could clearly tell was hungover and exhausted. She was wearing another one of Joe's shirts tied in the back to fit, a pair of denim shorts exposing her flawless legs, and some converse.

"Jonathan! Hey sorry about last night," Angel quietly apologized for leaving when we were at the table alone. I couldn't help but to let a small smile cross my face.

"It's okay, kid. I guess you're just not ready to play with the big guys just yet," I responded with a wink before walking to the door of the arena.

Stopping to wait for them to get up there, but they stayed back at Joe's car for just a minute. Discreetly watching them, I see Joe give Angel a quick hug and kiss goodbye. My blood boiling for a minute before he catches up. "Hey brotha, " he greeted as he had that goofy grin on his face.

"Hey. So Angel isn't coming today?" I ask kind of disappointed. "No, she has her final exams today and some clinicals to get done. She decided to just get her clinicals done today instead of Friday," he responded.

"So are you and her a thing then?" I question with my eyebrow raised and faking a smile as I watched him smile a little bit. "We might, but she doesn't want to until she's officially done with her school work for the year," he said with a big smile.

 ***** Later that Night (Angel's POV) *****

I had gotten done with my last set of clinicals for this semester in the Pediatric unit at the hospital and I was on the edge of tears as I stopped to get a cup of coffee from Starbucks and head to meet the gang at the arena. When I got there I just grabbed my bag not having changed out of my scrubs yet and heading in to Joe's locker room.

On my way there I had begun to think about all the kids I worked with today. We had lost one and it just broke my heart. We tried absolutely everything we could, but it just wouldn't leave my mind. Not paying attention due to my thoughts, I run into someone.

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry," I frantically apologizing trying not to look up from the tears in my eyes from my day's events. When I finally wiped my face I looked up and saw Jonathan.

"It's okay. Wait, Angel are you okay? You've been crying," he quickly responded looking me square in the eyes. Great! I didn't want anybody to see me like this. Especially not Jonathan freaking Good!

"Y..yeah. I'm just tired," I answer trying to brush it off. His look in his eye told me he's not buying it. Usually this man has an angry, torn, and burden look in his eyes, but right now all I could see was nothing but concern.

"You sure? You've been crying," he stated before grabbing my hand and pulling me to his locker room. "Jonathan," I say confused by what he's doing.

"I want you to talk to me about it. This is a safe place and I'm here for you," Jonathan reassured me with a small soft smile. I groaned softly before finally deciding to talk to him.

"Well today was just a really bad day at clinicals. The things I saw and had to do today…" I started before I just lost it. Leaning against the wall, I brought my knees up to my chest and started bawling my eyes out.

Jonathan just sat next to me pulling me close to him and letting me cry. "Shh… it's okay. I promise," he promised me in a soft calming voice. Finally I stopped crying and looked up at him, our eyes meeting again. I suddenly shivered from being cold and nervous. "I'm sorry for crying like that," I apologized getting up.

He just smiled softly before handing me his leather jacket and giving me a soft hug after he had gotten up as well. I just wrapped it around my shoulders and waved good bye before getting ready to leave his locker room. "Angel wait…" he started, but I just looked at him with a gentle smile. "You look good in scrubs by the way they suit you," he adds trying to lighten the mood and giving me one of his famous winks and smirks.

That jackass!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my own!**

That jackass!

Jonathan Good was the only one who seen me break down like that since I started my nursing program. Jonathan was truly something different. I only open up to David and the twins. Even Joe hasn't even seen me this vulnerable. Speaking of Joe, I need to find him!

Walking to Joe's room, I had finally calmed down and let my feelings from my long day go. "Joe!" I yell acknowledging him as I finally reached him coming out of his locker room. He reached me and pulled me into a big hug before releasing me. "Hey Baby Girl," he said as he kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

I stopped walking for a minute and turned myself to be face to face with him. I saw him slowly looking me over before he got a look of confusion on his face. I tried my hardest to figure out what he was staring at until I noticed I was still wearing Jonathan's leather jacket.

"Oh you're probably wondering about the jacket, huh?" I stated breaking the silence and seeing a tiny glare in his eyes as he nodded. "Well I ran into Jonathan and I had gotten cold, so he just gave me his jacket," I explained touching his bicep to get him to relax. Joe did just that as he just hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Will you be mine again? You just finished all of your clinical hours and took your exams, so I figured you would have time to give this a shot again. You can even travel with David and me."

I smiled big feeling my heart flutter as I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Granted I was slowly developing feelings for Jonathan, but Joe and I have a history and he makes me feel loved. Joe makes me feel butterflies in my stomach and protected. Jonathan makes me feel relaxed, and he does make my heart flutter and my body rage with passion when he winks at me. "He's got a girlfriend Angel!" I reminded myself of his one flaw.

Joe just smiled and grabbed my hand before suggesting, "Why don't we go out and celebrate your finals being over? When do you find out the results of your tests?"

"Tomorrow morning they will be up," I say as I jump up on his back for one of his famous piggy back rides as he just chuckled carrying me to his car. "You know one of these days I might be too sore to carry you," he teased as I giggled and hopped down to get in the car.

Before climbing into the passenger's seat, I saw Jonathan and Renee getting into a huge fight. I couldn't help, but wonder if it was because I had left his locker room wearing his jacket. Shrugging it off, I climb into the car and put my seat belt on and leaning back into the seat. I slowly relax as I feel my eyelids getting heavy. About 15 minutes later, I feel Joe picking me up as I open my eyes and cuddle into him. "Baby Girl are you going to be able to stay awake for dinner?" he asked me concerned that I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Yes," I mumble softly as I kiss his cheek for him to let me down. I noticed we were at his hotel, and I turned to raise my eyebrow at him. "I need to shower and change into different clothes. You also might want to change," he responded while looking me over. I had totally forgotten that I was still wearing my scrubs. Walking into the hotel I saw Jonathan outside smoking a quick cigarette. "Hey, I'll meet you in the room. I need to return something to Jonathan and thank him for earlier," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

I ran up to Jonathan and just stood by him. I then jokingly said, "You know that's a bad habit right?"

He jumped a little and turned to me glaring at me. Looking pissed, he quickly snapped, "Well wouldn't Miss Smarty Pants nurse know?"

"Whoa, I was just fucking trying to joke. Oh by the way thanks for the fucking jacket!" I yell getting red in the face and my body heating up in rage. I took the jacket off and threw it at him.

"Angel," he said calmly this time looking at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. I just turned to him and gave him an irritated glare. "What?" I asked pissed at this point.

"I'm sorry for that. I just had a huge fight with Renee and I just didn't know who to take it out on and you just came," he explained handing me back the jacket.

"I don't want it, Jonathan. Joe has plenty of jackets for me to wear. He's my boyfriend," I stated still not calming down. Jonathan's face just dropped and placed the jacket on my shoulder. "It's a gift, keep it," he insisted after putting his cigarette out.

Why was Jonathan sad about Joe and me dating? Why did he and Renee get into a huge fight?

"Can I ask you something?" Jonathan asked with his eyebrow raised slightly. I nodded as he shifted slightly before he opened his mouth and shut it again. "Never mind you should get back to Joe," he finally said as I looked at him. I turned and started heading to the door with my back turned to him as he followed. "Hey kid, you look good in leather by the way," he complimented and I could hear that stupid smirk in his voice. All I felt was my body burn from the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

 *****The Next Morning*****

"Ange, wake up!" I heard David say as he jumped on the bed next to me. I look at my alarm clock seeing it is 6:30 in the morning and I groan.

"You better have a good reason for not letting me to sleep in!" I mumble covering my head with the blanket. He just chuckled before I felt someone else jump on my bed it was Paige. She and I had been talking last night when I got home from my night out with Joe. She's really freaking chill. I'm glad I can have a girl in my life though, because I can't talk to the guys about my all of my problems. Plus, it's nice to have a girl you can go out with and shop and all that jazz.

"We want to take you to breakfast and then you can tell us your test results!" Paige exclaimed with a big smile. She then pulled the covers off of me and put her hands on her hips. "I'll give you 30 minutes to get ready and if you aren't, then I'm dragging you out of this bedroom kicking and screaming," she added with a smile before her and David left.

At breakfast I had just some fruit and some coffee before checking my e-mail. "Well it's now or never," I say as I scan for my grades.

"Well?" David asked with an impatient look on his face and I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned.

"Oh Ange," Paige started slowly speaking before I got a huge smile on my face. "I passed with A's!" I exclaimed as I got up and did a happy dance. David just chuckled and covered his face saying, "I don't know this chick."

I quickly sent a text to Joe.

 **So guess who just passed all of her finals! I'm done for three months! I'm ready to have some fun for the summer!**

 **-Angel**

 _Congrats Baby Girl! I have today off if you want to go out and celebrate. The twins will be happy they will have an excuse to throw a party. You know them._

 _-Joe_

 **Great! I'll meet you at the hotel.**

 **-Angel**

Finishing breakfast, I had David and Paige drop me off at the hotel. Knocking on the hotel room door, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I didn't have to study anymore and could relax. The door opened breaking me out of my thoughts, and the sight I got left me speechless and shocked. It was a shirtless Jonathan. His shorts hugging his hips and showing off his toned body, I couldn't help but check him out. "Like what you see?" he asked with that smirk of his.

While walking in I just shook my head, and kept my head down to hide my blush.

"W…where's Joe?" I managed to spit out before sitting down on the couch.

"He went out to grab a few things and will be back," Jonathan answered sitting next to me. He sat close enough that his leg was touching mine. I was wearing some dark denim shorts, a graphic tee shirt, and some flip flops today. So our legs were touching skin to skin, and it definitely made my body irrupt in goosebumps.

"So how was your night after we left?" I questioned making conversation. "Renee and I broke up last night," he responded and shrugging like it meant nothing.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I apologized feeling bad for him. He just shrugged his shoulder and said, "Shit happens. How did you do on your tests?"

I just smiled and told him I had passed. Sitting in silence made my nerves sky rocket, so I started biting my lip softly. His eyes had caught mine and he raised his eyebrow slightly. I don't know if I was imagining this or not, but he had scooted closer to me with his hand resting slightly on my thigh. I looked down at where his hand was now.

"You know you're super sexy when you bite that lip." he stated as I felt him getting even closer. All I could do was bite my lip harder and blush. I just froze in my tracks, jumping when we heard the door open and Joe yelling, "Jonathan I'm back!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the original characters.**

I jumped away from Jonathan at the sound of Joe's voice. My face still a bright red along with my body covered in goosebumps. Jonathan just gave me a huge wink as I stood there biting my lip. Noticing him shift uncomfortably as Joe came in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ange, you're here early," Joe said after breaking away from our kiss and smiling.

"Sorry you know me always here early," I respond shrugging my shoulders and sitting back down on the couch leaving plenty of room between Jonathan and me.

"Well let me go get some stuff together and then we can head out for our day together," Joe told me as he walked into the other room leaving Jonathan and me alone again.

Sitting in complete silence, I began to nervously bite my lip again. I heard a groan coming from next to me as Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck.

"So why nursing? I mean it really took a toll on you the other day," he finally asked breaking the silence. I decided to get up and grab a glass of water and sitting next to him.

"Well I've always had this instinct to help people and I love kids. The medical field has always interested me, so that's why nursing. Why wrestling?" I responded also curious to his career choice.

"I had a rough past and wrestling was the best way to get through it," he briefly and vaguely answered.

I instantly began to wonder what he meant by rough past. Biting my lip as I just scanned his body up and down. Those intense blue eyes, his hair resting on his forehead above his eyebrows, and his lips. Oh those lips, they looked soft. Once again I felt his hand rest on my thigh as he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You really, really need to stop biting your lip, sweetheart."

I just blushed as my eyes met his in an intense stare down. I just got lost in them as we sat in silence again. My body becoming hot just from his gaze, his voice, and his touch on my thigh. My breathing slowing as I just continued to look at him. Finally, I push his hand off and go and knock on Joe's door.

"Come in!" he shouted through the door. I walked in and Joe was in just his jeans still. He smiled at me and embraced me in a big hug.

I just felt his big, strong arms wrap around me my fingers tracing some of the tattoos on his bicep and along the length of his arm. I heard him let out a comforting sigh and relaxing, and I couldn't help but smile. I placed a light kiss on his chest before looking up into his eyes.

This man cared about me, he truly cared, but Jonathan he's been driving me crazy. Calling me sexy, groaning about my lip biting, and placing his hand on my thigh. What the hell was he fucking playing at?

"Something wrong Baby Girl? You look deep in thought," Joe asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I just shook my head no as he placed his shirt on and we went out.

 *****Jonathan's POV*****

Damn what is this girl doing to me? She's my best friend's girlfriend! Renee and I broke up over me giving Angel my leather jacket when she was cold and vulnerable. Man, when I saw Angel crying I just wanted to make all the pain go away. Angel just had this way of drawing me in.

Later that night, I found myself showering to prepare for the surprise party Joe and David were throwing for Angel. I slipped on my jeans, a black t-shirt, and quickly combed through my hair. Staring at myself in the mirror I called it good and left the hotel.

Driving there I thought about getting her a gift. In the last few weeks, I have seen her with bags under her eyes from not sleeping, from skipping meals, and to staying in to study. That's all she had been doing. Besides that one night, where she got drunk at the club. That night sucked. I wanted to be the one to take care of her. I wanted her to be wearing my t-shirts. She deserved something.

Thinking of what I had told her about looking good in leather, I bought her, her own leather jacket, a pair of new scrubs, and a new phone case considering her phone is beat up and she doesn't have one. The phone case said, "Keep Calm I'm a Nurse." Cheesy I know, but she brought out this side of me. They call me a lunatic for a reason and with Angel I feel that lunatic being caged.

Finally, I'm sitting inside Angel and David's house drinking a beer with David as we wait for the signal that Angel is on her way.

"So I heard you and Renee had broken up," David stated as he grabbed himself another beer.

"Yeah, she was just too jealous and she didn't want the same things in life as I did," I responded as I watched the door.

Suddenly, David's phone went off signaling that they were here. We all hid as we heard Joe and Angel walking up the drive. As soon as she walked in we jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Some of these people I didn't know and some of them were the Superstars and Divas from work. When I caught Angel's eyes I gave her a wink and a smirk. While she greeted some of the other guests, I quickly glanced her over. She was wearing a pair of her famous denim shorts, a black tank top, and my leather jacket. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed she was wearing my leather jacket. Her make up down with a smoky look and her eyes popped more, and her gorgeous red hair straightened and sat at her shoulders. She look amazing.

Angel walked over to me with a smile and greeted, "Hey! Did you know about this?"

I quietly nodded before saying, "I see you're wearing leather again. It really does suit you." I added in a wink and smirk before handing her a beer.

As she took it my hand gently grazed her and my body just felt like it was on fire.

 *****Angel's POV*****

I was totally shocked at all the people there supporting me. I had never had that much support. What really shocked me though, was that Jonathan was here. I subtly looked him over and he looked amazing. His black t-shirt hugging his biceps and body nicely and his jeans fit just right as well. After he made a comment about the leather, I felt myself blush and begin to bite my lip again. I noticed as soon as I began to bite my lip Jonathan turned to grab me a beer.

I thanked him and then went to talk to some of the others. Paige being the party animal she is brought out the shots along with my lovely best friends Jon and Josh. I just kept downing shot after shot. I had grabbed the last beer from the cooler and pouted.

"What's the pout for Baby Girl?" Joe asked me as he walked up to hug me from behind and swaying with me to the music.

"We ran out of beer," I stated looking at him with a playful pout. I then kissed his lips softly, as we kissed I noticed Jonathan giving a slight glare in our direction as he chatted with one of the superstars.

"I'll go pick some up real quick since I'm still one of the sober ones," Joe offered grabbing his keys.

I smiled and decided to walk out to mine and David's backyard to cool off a little bit from the night air. I had sat down. Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder and whisper in my ear, "Hey sexy."

I froze recognizing the voice.

This can't be happening right now. It was him. The man who was back to ruin my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my own original characters.**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those who have been following my story! I appreciate any ideas or criticism you have for me!**

This can't be happening right now. It was him. The man who was back to ruin my life.

It was Kellan Jones. This man and I had dated after Joe and I had broken up. He was emotionally and physically abusive. The last time I had saw him was when I had finally left him with Jon and Josh's help.

"W...what are y...you doing here?" I managed to stutter out as I got up and backed away from him.

"I heard from Gina that you were having a little party, so I figured that I would stop by. I mean I've missed you and I know you've missed me," he responded while getting closer and running his fingers along my jaw.

By now he had me backed up against the side of the house. He put both his arms by my head as he leaned forward to me. I tried my hardest to swallow the lump in my throat and holding back tears.

"Come on, Ange. I know that you've missed me. Just admit it," he whispered in my ear as he left his nose along my jaw.

All I could do was stand there frozen in shock and fear. I closed my eyes, praying that this was just an extremely horrifying nightmare. I just wanted him to leave. When I opened my eyes I saw him leaning in to lay a forceful kiss on me. I closed my eyes again to just take it, but it never happened. Peeking my eyes open slowly, I saw Jonathan had Kellan pinned against the side of the house with his hand on his throat.

"Leave her alone. You don't corner a woman like that. You especially don't lay a finger on Angel!" Jonathan said through gritted teeth as he tightened his hand around Kellan's throat. He raised his fist to punch him, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Jonathan. Don't he's not worth it," I quietly spoke as I waited for him to turn and look at me. I noticed his body relax and drop him to the ground. He just gave the guy a huge glare before saying through gritted teeth again, "Stay far away from her. If I see you bothering her again, I won't be so forgiving."

Kellan ran off as I let a small tear slip out. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me again, knowing it was Jonathan. This man had just saved me from Kellan. The man that I thought was out of my life for good. I just let myself cry into his chest as all the memories of Kellan came crashing back. Jonathan just stood there holding me close and rubbing my hair softly.

"Shh, hey. It'll be okay. I promise. Let's go to your room, I have a gift for you," he soothed me softly as he took my hand and led me to the upstairs.

I finish leading him the way to my room and sat down on the bed. Jonathan sat next to me gently wiping my tears away. I could see his glare as he saw me crying, and then he looked into my eyes. His face becoming sad as he saw me cry.

"I don't like it when you cry," he whispered softly placing his hand on my thigh and wiping the tears away with the other hand as he stared into my eyes.

"I'm fine," I finally said wiping the rest of my tears away. I gave him a soft smile and softly saying, "Thank you so much Jonathan."

"You're welcome sweetheart," he responded and handing me a big gift bag.

I raised my eyebrow at him with a small smile. He didn't have to get me a gift but he did.

"You didn't have to…" I started but he interrupted me, "Yeah, yeah I didn't have to get you anything, but I did, and so just open the damn gift.

I giggled softly opening the gift. He had gotten me a phone case, which I loved, a leather jacket, and some new scrubs. I blushed when I looked at the jacket knowing he loves seeing me in leather. I just stood there biting my lip. I heard him let out a huge groan and his hand gently moving up higher on my thigh.

"I told you that biting your lip drives me crazy and makes you super sexy," he mumbled as he leaned in close to me. His lips almost touching mine and intently staring into my eyes. Two sets of blue eyes gazing into each other's. I felt him move a little bit closer as if he was going to kiss me. I didn't say anything or move away, all I could do was close my eyes. When I felt him lean closer and our lips briefly touching, I heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck!" I heard him mumble to himself softly.

I jumped up and went to answer the door and it was Joe. I had a huge crimson blush on my face, but I could pull it off like it was from the alcohol I had been drinking. Joe had two drinks in his hands as he kissed my cheek softly.

"Hey Baby girl. Are you okay?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just I guess I'm a little warm from all the alcohol," I stated with a shrug.

Now was not the time to tell him about Kellan. He would flip out. Speaking of I really need to talk to Jonathan about that. I need to thank him. I'll also need to talk to him about the almost kissing me. He's my boyfriend's best friend! What the hell was he thinking on trying to kiss me?

After telling Joe I would be down in a few minutes, I went back and sat down next to Jonathan.

"Jon?" I asked snapping him out of his thoughts as I noticed he shifted uncomfortably.

He just stared at the floor, so feeling unbelievably nervous I began to bite my lip again. Finally, meeting my gaze he said, "I'm going to really need you to stop biting that damn lip!"

"Sorry. I just need to tell you thank you about earlier. You have no idea what could have happened," I thanked him while fiddling with my hands.

My body just tensed thinking about Kellan and my eyes glossed over with fear. Jonathan's face went dark. His eyes full of anger and confusion as he looked into my eyes.

"Who was it and why are you so afraid of him?" he questioned me as he patted the bed for me to sit next to him and explain.

I sighed and just stared at the floor as I sat next to him. Jonathan then gently grabbed my sweaty hand and looked up at me before assuring me that I can tell him anything.

"After Joe and I broke things off, I met Kellan. We started dating about a year after we met. Things were great for the first 6 months of the relationship, but…" I started to explain but I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I started thinking about it all.

Wiping away a few tears that left my eyes, I felt Jonathan scoot closer to me again and hugging me tightly.

"He began to come home drunk and high. Kellan would get so angry. I mean psychotic angry. Yelling at me for coming home from work, and I wouldn't want to be intimate. It began with screaming in my face, moved to pushing and so forth. Eventually, I couldn't go to class, and I couldn't see my dad. Nothing," I confessed quietly with my head in his chest.

Pulling away from Jonathan as I looked him over, just hoping that he wouldn't think less of me. I noticed his fists clenched and his eyes filled with rage. It's almost like I didn't recognize this man; he'd always been so calm and gentle around me. I knew exactly why they called him "The Lunatic," now.

"I'll kill him!" he growled as he stood up rushing for the door.

"No, it's fine. I promise it's taken care of," I assured him.

"He had you pinned up against a wall Angel! It's not taken care of! If I wouldn't have come out to check on you, he could have…" he started yelling at me, but I just walked out on him.


End file.
